


Halloween vibes

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Halloween, M/M, Male Friendship, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Can we consider Hamilton one of the greatest of all time?





	Halloween vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye Halloween :).

October 31st 2019 or the final time between Christmas ending with trick or treat for those who celebrate it. This weekend Lewis is expected to be crowned for the 6th time in his career. A lot have been said through the years but the man who said it better was Seb.

_Can we consider Hamilton one of the greatest of all time?_

_Vettel: For me it is very clear, he is absolutely. He has been in this sport for a long time, and he’s one of the most successful drivers… _

Obviously, Lewis had no idea about those words in the first place because he has been busy running around in New York to promote for Mercedes. Yet someone from his team told him about Seb’s point of view on his legacy before leaving the _Big Apple_. At first, he didn’t say anything because he didn’t expect his biggest rival to be so blunt about his accomplishments. Since Singapore, they’ve become much closer: something has changed in their <strike>relationship</strike> or rather friendship. They both didn’t want to name what it was exactly because it was much better to let things happen naturally. They have realized that time was passing by so fast and they had nothing else to lose anymore. Besides, they were the only ones with Kimi from their generation to have last for so long in F1.

Then when Lewis landed in Texas welcomed by a bunch of scary pumpkins he just thought about catching up with Seb as they did in Mexico last week. After all, they were now friends, right?


End file.
